


Steel Truth

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The strength of steel may yet save him...





	Steel Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Lyre/Liar" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), a companion piece to [Golden Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299502).

Boromir lied, that much Aragorn knew--but why? Any eye could see he was troubled, if not physically, then mentally. Perhaps Boromir felt admitting weakness would dishonour him--an odd notion, to be sure, but one Aragorn had encountered before in soldiers--and in Boromir's own father, when he was younger.

Perhaps--but Aragorn suspected worse, perhaps the worst. He could no longer pretend all was well--to do so, he would make himself a liar, and that way lay darkness and trouble. He would need to be strong for them both, try to combat golden lies with steel truth.


End file.
